


Nothing On You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Businessman Roman, Dean's just a young little thing having a good time, Hookups, Lust, M/M, One Night Stand, Raw Attraction, Roman is very reserved, Seth is Roman's best friend who's the worst but also the best, but its alright cuz Dean's the total opposite, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman wasn’t a man who did one night stands. Roman wasn’t a man who let himself be swayed easily by his desires, but there was just something so enticing about the beautiful man on the dance floor that it made Roman want to break all of his rules.





	Nothing On You

Roman wasn’t a man who did one night stands. Roman wasn’t a man who let himself be swayed easily by his desires, but there was just something so enticing about the beautiful man on the dance floor that it made Roman want to break all of his rules.

Clubs like these weren’t Roman’s scene. He was a businessman with too much on his plate and too little time to sit back and relax. He hadn’t dated in a while, which meant he hadn’t fucked anyone in a while too. His best friend Seth had dragged him out for a few drinks to this establishment, claiming it wouldn’t hurt to loosen up a little and have fun.

Seth’s definition of having fun was making sure he had a hot little thing to take home for the night, and he was quite the charmer when it came to flirting. Roman was quite honestly a little envious of the other man, how easy it was for him to just forget about everything and just go for what he wanted. He remembered Seth words from a bit earlier, voice easy and relaxed as he had said_ ‘Give yourself a break, Rome. Let yourself have fun. Pick a nice little thing, take them home and fuck their brains out. No strings attached. Jf you can't afford a relationship right now, it doesn't mean you have to go through a dry spell.’_

Roman hadn’t given it much thought until his eyes had landed on the tall slender man with auburn hair who was shaking his hips and dancing with no rhythm at all on the dance floor. Despite his lack of technique, he still managed to look absolutely adorable. It helped how he was so easy on the eyes. He had a body to die for, and his tight clothing did a little to hide his assets. He looked pretty young too, definitely years younger than Roman.

Roman sat there and continued to observe the sweet beauty lost in his own world, noticing how he had broad shoulders but such a narrow waist. It was breathtaking, and then he had that absolutely delicious ass all wrapped up in skinny jeans. Roman hadn’t realized how hard he had been staring until he heard Seth clear his throat from across him, a chuckle bringing Roman’s attention back to the amused face of his best friend.

Roman gave Seth a questioning look, who quirked his eyebrow and smirked at Roman, then threw a quick glance towards the dancing boy. "See something you like, big guy?” 

Roman felt his cheeks burning, and he quickly ran a hand over his face before shooting Seth a glare. “Shut up.”

Seth snorted in return, shaking his head and putting his elbows on the table. “Relax. I ain’t judging man. He sure is a looker. I mean, I wouldn’t waste a second in having him spread out right on this table and fuck his tight body until his eyes are rolling back into his head.”

The horrified look on Roman’s face is enough to break Seth into cackles. The asshole is laughing so hard he’s got tears in his eyes. “Oh my God…the look on your face..”

Roman shakes his head and tries to control his breathing, the image Seth put in his head is too much. Too fucking much. And he wants to punch Seth in his stupid face, because first, how fucking dare him say that about HIS dancing boy? Second…wait, _his_ dancing boy? Where the hell did that come from?

Roman was too lost in his own thoughts, but then Seth was slapping his hand against the table to get Roman’s attention and Roman was back looking up at Seth’s face who’s mouth had now settled into this easy smile. “Go talk to him man. He’s out there dancing his ass off and I don’t see anyone with him, I think he’s fair game. Like I said, it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Roman shook his head, a sign leaving his lips as he mumbled out weakly, “I don’t do casual fucks.”

Seth rolled his eyes and huffed, the smile no longer gracing his lips as his voice turned a little serious. “Fuck that man. There’s nothing wrong with casual fucks, and if you wanna sulk here and go home with blue balls, I’m sure its gonna be your loss. It looks like he’s gonna get his brains fucked out one way or another, because not everyone is stupid enough to let an ass like that go to waste.”

Roman is confused for a moment, before his eyes follow Seth’s to where the dancing boy is now engaged in a heated conversation with someone. That someone happens to be a big muscular guy, pretty bold with the way his eyes are roaming all over the auburn man’s body. Roman feels his blood boil as the other man raises his hand to run his fingers against the source of Roman’s desire’s cheek, and it boils even further when the gesture makes the sweet beauty - which is what Roman’s gonna refer to him as in his head because why the fuck not - smile bashfully.

Roman’s grinding his teeth so hard he’s afraid he’ll break his jaw. Seth sensing his friend’s distress softens his tone and brings Roman’s attention back to him. “Easy there big guy. He’s not yours so no reason to get all jealous.”

Roman narrowed his eyes and scoffed, “I am not fucking jealous.”

“Yeah right.” Seth snorts, before straightening up when Roman glares at him. “Whatever man. You don’t do one night stands, what the heck are we even doing here?”

Seth watches as Roman’s gaze is turned back on the boy who’s currently wooed by this other man. He almost feels sorry for Roman, because no one knows Roman better than him. Roman had never been confident or as persuasive as Seth, and he was a good man who wanted to do everything the right way. He hates the look of longing on his best friend’s face, and he decides in that moment that he brought Roman here for a reason, and he’s gonna make sure its conquered. His boy was getting his dick wet, and if he has to do all the work, he thinks he owes it to Roman for all those times he was there when Seth found himself in deep shit.

* * *

Roman didn’t give it much thought when Seth had gotten up and left him alone in his sulking. His eyes were still mostly focused on the flirting going on that felt like personal jabs to Roman’s ego. He almost choked on his drink when Seth entered his gaze and joined the two men Roman had been watching creepily. 

Roman was dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open as Seth so easily drew Roman’s sweet beauty’s attention onto him, leading him towards the dance floor once again. Seth was all charming smiles and flirtatious eyes, and for a second Roman sat there and wondered how the hell did he manage to that all so smoothly. He counted it as a little victory when he saw the guy who was flirting with sweet beauty left glaring daggers behind Seth’s back. 

The little joy at that guy’s expense only lasted for few minutes, as Seth was currently now all over the sweet beauty. They were dancing to the beat, sweet beauty was grinding his ass against Seth’s crotch, and they both were laughing and grinning and having such a good time. Then Seth was turning the boy in his arms, and nuzzling his neck. Roman’s fists were clenched, and his whole body was flushed red with anger. What the fuck was Seth doing?

Before Roman could do something stupid like punch someone or the table, the sweet beauty’s eyes turned to land straight on Roman. Roman froze in his spot, his eyeballs almost falling out of the sockets as he watched Seth pointing towards him, and whispering something in his ear that made sweet beauty laugh and look at Roman hungrily. He was licking his lips, grinning as Seth continued to nuzzle against his neck and whisper god knows what in his ear, but his eyes hadn’t left Roman. And for some reason Roman didn’t look away either. 

Roman watched as Seth reached down to pat the sweet beauty’s ass with his hand, and then wiggle his eyebrows towards Roman. Roman was gulping for air when he saw the sweet beauty walking towards him, he only had a second to look back at Seth and catch him winking at him.

Roman had his eyes closed and he was breathing so hard, and for a second he wondered why the hell was he so fucking nervous. Was it because he was caught staring like a creep? Or was it because he hadn’t wanted someone this badly in such a long long while? His thoughts were all over the place, but before he could get too lost in his head, there was the sweet beauty, standing just mere steps away from him and Roman didn’t have to look up to know that. 

When Roman finally had the courage to open his eyes and look up at the man, he found himself even more breathless than before. That boy, good god, he was stunning from up close. Baby blue eyes, a dimpled smile, body so tall yet so lithe. He was fucking dreamy, and Roman was flushing, his cheeks turning bright red because goddamn. 

A small laugh brought Roman’s attention back to the face that was attached to that beautiful body, and Roman blushed even harder. The boy shook his head, then grinned before planting himself down in Roman’s lap. Roman felt his breath knocked out of his chest, his mouth falling open in surprise. His eyes met those ocean blue orbs, then he glanced down at those tempting sinful lips and he never felt the need to kiss someone so bad. 

“A guy like you not having the courage to come and get what you so obviously want, I dunno if its frustrating or amusing.”

God, even his voice was delicious, all raspy and sultry. Roman licked his lips, and willed his heart to calm down. Now that he had a lap full of the sweet beauty, there was no doubt left in his mind that he wanted this man and he was done denying himself the sweet treat of the possibility of having this boy for the night. “A guy like me?” He asked, his voice coming out stronger than he expected.

Sweet beauty threw his head back and laughed, then his eyes turned heated as he ran a hand down Roman’s chest. “Yeah…A guy like you…So big, so handsome, damn, fucking beautiful. It would have been shame if your friend hadn’t brought my attention to you, because now all I can think about is getting my world rocked by you.”

Roman was perfectly aware of his heart trying to burst out of his chest, but this boy’s boldness was giving him an ego boost, and slowly he wrapped his hands around that tiny little waist and brought the man closer against his body. “Yeah? What do you like, pretty boy?”

Dean hummed happily, then leaned in to whisper against Roman’s mouth, “A man who knows what he's doing. Who can fuck me every which way, making me loose my mind and making me scream so loud I loose my voice…I like to wake up sore, but I wonder if you have that in you. Something tells me you are a wild beast in bed, don’t disappoint me big guy.”

Fuckk. This little minx wasn’t only gorgeous, but bold and downright slutty. Roman liked that…he fucking loved that. He was naturally a dominant man, but he was also a gentleman. He liked taking care of his lovers, treating them nice and gently. But he also had this raw desire for rough sex. Where he could just throw his partner around and fuck them senseless. Now this boy was sitting here in his lap, and just giving Roman an opening to have a wild night like that. And he could wake up tomorrow with no pressure of a relationship, or anything like that. 

Roman brought a hand up to hold the boy’s jaw in it, before he pressed his mouth against those lips. The kiss was brief, but both men could feel sparks flying. Roman pulled back from that mouth and looked into those heated eyes, voice deep and husky as he said, “I don’t even know your name.”

Dean grind down in his lap, grinning when he found Roman rock hard under him. Then he leaned in to kiss Roman again. “Dean. And you are Roman. Roman…perfect name for someone perfect like you. I would love to scream it all night long.”

Roman brought his hands down to cup Dean’s ass in his big palms, then pressed his forehead against Dean’s and whispered out, “I hope you can handle the animal in me, Babe. I’ll make you scream, you can bet your sweet ass on that.”

Dean let out a happy moan and pushed back against Roman’s hands, then pulled Roman’s face up to look into his eyes. “Wanna take me home, big dog?”

Roman didn’t need anymore encouragement, and soon they were making their way to Roman’s car. But before Dean could open the door and get inside, Roman had pushed him against the door and was pressing his lips against Dean’s in a rough possessive kiss.

Dean moaned in his mouth, hands coming up to wrap around Roman’s broad shoulders as he let out a gasp when he felt Roman roughly groping his ass through his tight jeans. “Come on Big Dog, you can have your way with me all the way the sooner we get to your place.”

Roman reluctantly removed himself from the boy, then opened the passenger door for him and smiled when Dean teased him for being such a gentleman. Dean happily climbed inside and soon Roman was speeding off towards his house.


End file.
